The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a drill bit sharpener and in particular to a drill bit sharpener that may be powered by a standard electrical power tool.
Professional carpenters and other construction professionals, as well as do-it-yourselfers, are often confronted with a drill bit becoming dull or even breaking with use. Once a drill bit is dulled, jobs cannot be completed as quickly, or with the same degree of quality as before. To avoid this situation the user has two options: The dulled or broken drill bit can be thrown away and a new drill bit purchased or the drill bit can be resharpened and used again.
The first option is wasteful, expensive and requires an inventory of drill bits be maintained, increasing operating costs for the operator. The resharpening option has the advantage of reusing drill bits many times and extending the useful life of a drill bit. However, drill bit sharpening tools tend to be stand-alone units that may be very expensive and are not easily accessible on a jobsite or in a remote work environment. This results in the drill user having to leave the job site, wasting time and reducing the worker's productivity.
Accordingly, while existing drill bit sharpeners are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a low cost, easy-to-use, portable, drill bit sharpening tool that may be easily transported to and about a job site.